Rune Factory 4: Always Waiting For You
by Winter's ice
Summary: If there was anything in the world that made Vishnal worry, it was Frey. She always headed out into the world alone, and it would always fill his body with unease. So every time she left, like the loyal butler he is, he would wait in the town square for her to return. No matter what the weather was, he would be waiting. To Frey, she just wished he wasn't such a cute worrywart.


** Well, it's been awhile since I've written anything for **_**Rune Factory**_**. I actually had this planned out for a while, but it ended up a tad bit different than I originally planned. The song Incommunicable Message from the **_**Little Busters!**_** soundtrack ended up influencing the change in the story and I suggest you listen to it. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Date Published: 8/21/14  
****Word Count: 4,395  
****Page Count: 6**

* * *

**Always Waiting For You**

The sound of rain could be heard all over. The droplets clashing against any possible surface; houses, clothes, bodies, umbrellas, you name it, the rain is probably assaulting it. The rain was doing just what people have become accustomed to after all of their years of life, being a nuisance. That is of course unless you are a farmer that had a lot of crops. Off in the distant the sound of thunder clashing violently was reverberating powerfully, tormenting some poor soul's ear drums. For a few instants one could catch the sight of lighting striking downwards on some unsuspecting victim. It was hard to tell if the Gods in the sky where throwing some sort of fit or where just playing a game at the dispense of all the people below them.

While most people tended to stay inside during days as problematic as these, only venturing into the cruel element if under some dire circumstance, there was a single exception at the moment. In the town square of a small town called Selphia, a blue haired butler-in-training was standing there patiently. The sole individual was a young man, a look of longing in his soft eyes and a faint smile of anticipation. He grasped the umbrella's handle lightly, staring off towards the entrance of the town protected by the powerful Divine Wind Dragon Ventuswill.

Here standing all alone in the rain is Vishnal, a young butler-in-training who puts an enormous amount of effort into all of the work that comes across his way. He might not be the best person to be working under an all and mighty powerful dragon, but he still does the best he can. He couldn't help that he was a bit clumsy, sometimes slow with getting his work done, could be distracted easily by a certain person, and couldn't cook to save his life. Even despite his flaws, he always stayed on task and did his work no matter how many times he had failed. Even if he would get momentarily reprimanded by the head butler, he would always get back to work with a smile and a new-found confidence that if he kept going he would do anything. The feeling of depression and failure was a rare thing for him, because as long as he kept his head held high he could continue to get better even if it took an eternity.

The job that he was taking on right now wasn't exactly included in his salary, but it was one that he took on whole heartedly. Like the other butlers in the castle that was located not that far away, his duty was to serve both Ventuswill and the Princess. As such, he would do the chores in the castle, help around the farm for the Princess, and travel out into the world if need be. The majority of the time though, the green pigtailed girl who happened to take his fancy went out alone for her missions. Even though he said he was always willing to give her a hand at any task, Frey would always tell him to stay back at the castle. She would say in her usual tone that she was going to be fine, that she was strong enough to take care of herself. That she was great with her swords and could take on any challenge on her own.

Now she didn't do that out of any sort of malice, but because she wanted him to focus on his training. It was his dream to become a great butler, to be able to be of service to important people or creatures, to be able to stand by their side with pride. Vishnal knew that very well, and was thankful that she cared so much about the dream he clung onto so tightly. Even so, he couldn't help but worry about her wellbeing in the world outside of the castle walls. Sure, there were no truly horrible things like titans running around, but he still worried that if their where one too many monsters she could be over powered. Even on the off-chance she would run into soldiers of the Sechs Empire, he always wondered how she be able to fare. Even questioning if she could make it back to town in one piece.

His grasp on the umbrella tighten when he thought of that, at the image of her being injured because she wanted him to focus on his work. He could just see her, covered in blood and limping his way after finishing up some mission. Seeing that always terrified him beyond words. To Vishnal, he always thought that protecting her was a part of his duty, but no matter how many times he insisted he come with her, she always replied with a no. She would always give him that bright, dazzling smile he treasured so much and say in her chipper voice, _"There's no need to worry Vishanl! I do this all of the time, I'm not going to get hurt so just focus on your work, okay? I'm not some damsel in distress after all!"_

Every time she spoke those words he would smile back to her and say, _"Alright Princess, just make sure you come back safely. I'll be waiting here just like always."_ He has an enormous amount of faith in her, would trust her with his very life if need be, but it wouldn't change the worry he felt. That feeling would always emerge when he learned she went to some far off and dangerous place. If only she would let him come along, or anyone for that matter. Anyone would do, as long as she wasn't alone he would feel a bit relieved. He couldn't understand her stubbornness, or why she felt like she always needed to be on her own.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt," he mumbled lowly to himself as that faint smile disappeared. Maybe she wanted to protect her friends like he wanted to protect her. Perhaps the Princess wanted to keep everyone she cared about out of harm's way. That these adventures she took was her mission alone, something that only she was entrusted with by Ventuswill. Not any normal person can gain such a reasonability, and if it was him, he would do anything to show his respect to the Divine Dragon.

Vishnal moved his head to look up at the sky. It was dark…just so gray and lonely. It was like that he and the weather had begun sharing that same cold and lonely feeling, "It's just like the Princess to put other people before herself." Those words where like a whisper, a musing to himself so that the sky couldn't hear. If the sky heard him, would it only make the incessant rain gain more momentum? Was this weather a reflection of his depressed mood?

He just stood there, waiting for her. This was a job that he alone took on. Every time she decided to go off and adventure somewhere, he would wait by the entrance for her. The sense of apprehension would always stay in his mind that somewhere she was going to get hurt. So that's why he wanted to be the first one to see her when she returned. Seeing her smiling face, hearing her say, _"Here like always, huh Vishanl? See, I'm fine, you had nothing to worry about!" _That always perked him up, seeing that she was fine. After seeing her beaming face he would perk back up to his usual self, and then rinse and repeat. He would continuously regain his spunk seeing she was all and well, and then quickly lose it after hearing of her going out. No matter how many times he told himself that she was going to return perfectly fine, that nagging voice would remind him about all of the fears he felt.

She always came back to him. She always returned to him with a smile and with only small injuries. She always, always, _always_ came back to him being the same person she was when she left. He knew this, he knew like it was some mantra he would repeat to himself. Even so he would still worry, wonder how she was, where she was, and what type of monsters she would face. When the weather was like this, he couldn't help but be even more concerned about her. The weather could always make the terrain difficult to travel, a tree could fall down, a river become unstable, these where all thoughts going through his mind. At any minute something could go wrong because of this horrid climate and who knows what could happen to her.

Through sunshine and rain, through clouds and snow, through any weather he always waited by the entrance for her. He was like the dog Hachikō, always waiting for his master to return to him. The only difference between him and the dog was that she was still alive. At least, that was what he always hoped for anyway. It wasn't like he never though that she could die out there all by herself. He constantly thought to himself that she was too strong to die, that her will power would always bring her back to him. Even so the dread would always build up in his stomach making him want to vomit.

He just loved her too much. He was certain that was way he always felt like this. Before he just thought he was being cautious like a butler should be. As time passed and seasons changed his feelings towards her reformed from that of a protective butler doing his job to a man wanting to protect the woman he loved. That is the emotions floating throughout his body. Before he would have never noticed such feelings, but with her in constant danger it gave him the chance to reflect on his emotions directed towards a certain girl.

Time continued to pass. Tick, tick, tick, was the only other sound Vishnal heard besides the rain. His internal clock just continued to tick back and forth, reminding of him of just how long she takes to come back. Vishanl couldn't keep track of the time due to the weather, but he was sure that she should have had returned by now. She was out for a good bit of the day, but with the clouds darkening, it had to be hitting nightfall.

"She's usually back by now. Princess, where are you?" he asked to himself as he felt his stomach tighten up with fear. Right now she could be anywhere, in any sort of condition, and he wouldn't be able to anything for her. All he felt was anxiety overwhelming his physique, words running rampant through his brain. A part of him knew he was just over reacting, that she was far too strong to just give up and die somewhere. If he remembers correctly, she has an object that could transfer to the Little Bandage clinic if anything too bad happened.

Right there he thought that he should go there. That there was a chance that she could have been injured. He didn't want to think that, not in the slightest. Even so the idea of her bleeding and beaten figure appeared in his mind yet again. He quickly shock his head trying to get rid of that image. He didn't ever want to see her like that. The Princess, Frey, she just wasn't meant to look like that. She was meant to be happy, full of energy, not wounded and beaten.

Vishanl knows the type of person Frey is, always so strong and collective. Always trying to help protect her fellow villagers and do whatever she was asked to by Ventuswill. She would do whatever it took to get her job done. That was what lead to her stubborn behavior. He couldn't help but to recall the times she came back, bruises covering her body because she just had to finish whatever she was doing. The sight didn't feel any less frightening knowing just how many potions she had gone through. No matter how much he didn't want to think about it, he knew Frey could get herself hurt and no one know about it.

With an enormous weight of distress plaguing him he thought, _"I should just go and check. I hope she won't be there, and if she isn't, I'll just come back here. If that's the case she must be taking her time. That…has to be it. I'm sure." _He hoped that anyway. If he returned here just to have to wait some more, he was sure he would began to lose his sanity to this unsettling feeling taking control over him.

The moment he began to turn his body to check in at the clinic he heard footsteps walking towards him, water splashing all over with every single step. His heartbeat spiked at those simple sounds, and he quickly turned his body towards the direction. It seemed just so much darker than it did before (how much time has past?) so he couldn't make out who the figure was. The closer the sounds became against his ears, the faster his heart started to run. If this was to be carried on any longer he was sure his heart would leap from his chest to see who it was before his legs moved an inch. Even though he was excited, he couldn't move out of the fear that it could just be someone else. If it was, what would he do then?

"Here as usual, huh Vishnal? You know you can stay inside when the weather's like this. I don't want you to get sick because of me," spoke the voice that instantly wiped away all of his worries. It was her, the Princess! She was alive and well just like always!

Then just like always the dread fluctuating all around his core evaporated from his body. When she reached him, she quickly scurried under the umbrella and he peered into her soft and happy eyes. She was soaked to the bone, but more importantly she was right here in front of him. Yes, here she was. It was the same Frey he loves with all of his heart. The exact same Frey that always made him worry, yet he couldn't help but love more and more as time went by. He suddenly felt a childlike giddiness take control over his body as a smile washed over his features as he spoke gently, "That's alright Princess! I don't get sick easily, and I much rather stay out here and wait for you rather be stuck inside!"

Frey sighed though she was used to his personality by now. She knows how he is, always waiting around for her like a loyal dog. If there was one word that could describe Vishnal the most of out all of the words in the vast universe, she was sure worrywart was the best choice. No matter how many times she explained to him that she was going to be perfectly fine (hopefully anyway) he would always be waiting for her. She just stared at that jovial look on his face, laughing inside her head at how odd he was yet so adorable, "Vishnal, you should know by now that I'm always coming back in one piece. Well, maybe not all of the time, but just trust me alright? I'm not going to end up being some monsters lunch. I can handle myself out there and you don't need to wait around all of the time. I'm sure you have enough stuff to do anyway."

"No, it's perfectly fine Princess," he responded while shaking his back and forth, "I like to wait here for you. It makes time go by a lot quicker than just sitting inside of the castle. Besides, if anything happened to you, I want to make sure I can find a way to help you as soon as humanly possible. I want to make sure you are smiling like you always do, because if you aren't it makes me feel sad," he explained in a sweet tone of voice. As long as she was smiling and happy, he was too. If she was down and lacked that blissful gleam, he would be just as down. It was like her emotions could travel over to him and infected him like some sort of disease.

Frey felt herself blush, and Vishnal couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was an adorable blush. Frey turned her face away from due to embarrassment and spoke, "Thank you. Though you know, if you got sick just because you wanted to keep an eye on me, I'll feel terrible you know? I much rather know you are well while I'm out and about."

He smiled down at the petite woman. Ahh, how sweet of her. This was just the way he was used to her. He raised his free hand to her head and patted her wet hair gently. Inside his mind he was basically screaming at her behavior and how soft her hair was. If he was given the chance, he would love to curl up next to her and pet that soft hair of hers. Well, after she has taken a nice bath and dried off of course.

"Well Princess, that's really nice but I much rather make sure you aren't suffering from a serious wound. There is a difference between being sick and being hurt. If I get sick, I can take a day or two off to get better. Being seriously injured takes much longer and is much more unbearable," he explained. He would gladly allow himself to get sick a billion of times if it meant she would return to him without any serious injuries. If it was possible, he would love to have it whenever she got hurt he would just get sick. Then his brain jumped to a completely different idea in an extremely happy manner, _"Then maybe she would volunteer to take care of sick little me! It would be wonderful and totally worth it if she didn't get hurt! The Princess would be perfectly fine and she could dot on me! A win win situation if I might say so!"_

Frey returned her gaze up to him, "We aren't going to come to a compromise are we?" That shouldn't be a surprise, he was always just so concerned about her. It was really nice of him of course. Sometimes he was a little too concerned, but she didn't mind. In fact, she found this type of conduct very endearing when she didn't think he was being a bit overbearing.

Vishnal couldn't help but laugh at her words, she had a point. He looked sweetly at her while saying, "That is exactly correct Princess. No matter what way you look it, I'm always going to be waiting here for you. Be it in rain, snow, a hurricane, or anything else I will always be waiting here for to come back." Those words were declared in a complete compassionate voice. He would do about anything for the girl before him, be it ridicules or not.

Yet again Frey's face brightened up in the darkened area. She felt like a tomato roasting in the summer light, and her heart skipped another beat. He could be really good with words when he isn't being goofy, "Thanks Vishnal. Thank you very much." She couldn't say no to him when he talked like that to her. It was just far too sweet to neglect, "You know, I always like seeing you standing there. I know I tell you don't need to stand around, but it really makes me happy. I guess you make me worry over you worrying over me, funny huh?" Something about seeing him standing all the time made her a bit mad, but mostly happy.

His eyes lit up from her sweet, oh so sweet words. Oh they made his heart swell up in happiness. His face quickly filled with delight as she spoke. So despite everything she says, she does like seeing him! Not only that but she gets worried for his wellbeing too! He wanted to jump for joy and do a little dance knowing how much she liked seeing him around. Vishnal wasn't sure if he should give her a tight hug or pet her head. He also couldn't help but laugh hearing her words, "Yeah it is funny," he spoke in an exuberant tone.

"You alright there Vishnal?" asked Frey as she laughed at his actions. He could be so serious about her and then jump back to being his usual giddy self. Granted though, she would much rather see him like this. He was always cute when he acted like a small child. It was that behavior that made her so fond of him, something about that childish energy of his was so enticing. It always made her smile, even after a long and aggravating day.

"I'm very happy Princess! Thank you very much for enjoying my presence so much! I swear that I will make sure I will always stand here waiting for you! No matter what I will wait for you!" he declared with nothing but passion. There was no force that could make him move while waiting for her. Well, that is of course if Volkanon didn't drag him back into the castle.

"You already do that Vishnal," she responded to him while trying to keep in a laugh. Yup, now this here ladies and gentleman is the usual Vishnal she knows extremely well. Though she did want to yell at him for being a little too determined to wait an eternity for her, but she'll scold him about that later.

"Ohh yeah, that is right," he laughed at his little slip up as he felt himself blush a bit, "Well then, let me rephrase that Princess. I swear that I will always stand by your side. No matter what you do in the world, I will always stay beside you. Even if I have to wait around for a long time, I will stay loyal to you." Yeah, that sounded about right. He was loyal to her, no matter what she does. Even if she does something reckless, he'll be by her side. It made him ponder if he could even get mad at the girl leaning close to him.

"You are really being endearing today. I guess I made you worry a little too much, I'm sorry," she spoke while placing her head against his chest and looking at his shoes. She wasn't used to all of this, well, at least not this much of his charming words. At the rate he's going, she is going to end up becoming addicted to his honey laced words.

"Well, I'm just speaking what I feel. Though next time come back a little earlier, okay?" he spoke gently while patting her head gently. She was so cold from the rain, he could feel her slightly shivering against his figure. The Princess really needs a change of clothes, "Also, as soon as the weather turns make sure to come home okay? That way I won't have to be such a worrywart. The sooner your back, the less I have to be concerned."

Frey was still leaning her head against him, happy to feel something warm. Her face was still flushed so she didn't want to look up at him, "Alright, I'll do that next. I will make sure to come home early so I don't have to make you worry. I don't know what I would do if I made you cry. Oh, and thanks again Vishnal," she explained to him in a sweet voice. She never wanted to make him worry too much, it would be too cruel to make this sweet guy panic so much. "Thanks Princess, that makes me really happy. Now then, we should get you inside so you can dry off and get something warm to eat," with those words he lowered his forehead so it was resting against her head. Her hair smelt like rain, but beneath that he could pick the hint smell of her shampoo. It was very flowery and reminded him of honey. If they weren't standing in the middle of the rain, he could just stay there all the day. Even though she was cold from the rain, just the feel of her body against his was delightful. He was sure that even if his body didn't decide to move, he would be enough to keep her warm.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I could go for some food about now. I haven't eaten anything since this morning," she explained while pulling her head away from his chest, but motioned her forehead against his, "Thanks for everything you do for me Vishnal." After that she moved her head over to his cheek and kissed it quickly with a small blush.

"No problem at all Princess. Known at all," with that he gave her a wide gleam, "I'm always up to do anything for you." He wanted to emit a happy giggle due to the light kiss, but contained himself. Inside his mind though he was nothing but smiles.

With those final words the two headed back towards the castle. Before they know it Vishnal will be back to his worrisome self, always thinking about what type of fate Frey will encounter on her journey. The only difference the next time if it starts to get too late or the weather turns she'll think. Frey will think of those words Vishnal spoke to her, and that look on his face. Even though she has so much work to take care out in the world, she'll push that all aside. No matter how much she wants to finish up her work she'll come to a complete stop. She'll come back early just for his sake. Besides, who wouldn't want to come back to see such an adorable guy standing around waiting for you and you alone? It always made her smile and her heart flutter around like a butterfly, so of course she would want to see him.

* * *

**And now that's that! Now then, this was originally meant to be only fluffy, but when I listen to sad music I kind of incorporate it into the story and then everything changes. I don't know why, but a lot of what I write always have some sort of sad tones. That, and I like to use rain a lot. Oh well, it still had some fluffy Vishanl so I'm happy. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
